


I Know He's Better Than Me

by lovehotelreservation



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Cheating, Creampie, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Guilt, Jealousy, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: The decision was straightforward. After graduating, you were going to marry your college sweetheart, Alfonse.And yet, on a night meant to celebrate his accomplishments, you still find yourself straying to the side of someone you shouldn’t.LÍfisAlfonse’s older brother after all.
Relationships: Alfonse (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Líf (Fire Emblem)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	I Know He's Better Than Me

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE
> 
> I LISTENED TO [BLOOD ORANGE’S “BETTER THAN ME” WITH CARLY RAE JEPSEN](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WUhFU-czesk) ONE TOO MANY TIMES AND NOW THIS IS HERE
> 
> I HOPE U ENJOY!!!

Decisions, decisions.

The choice of schools.

The choice of pursuing a college education.

The choice of who to love.

And the choice of pulling up to a familiar parking lot on the outskirts of the city.

But really, you had no other option.

Driving stick was a mystery to you--the fact that you had been able to maneuver the classic German import was a miracle. Still, with all the time you had spent in this car--either as a passenger observing your boyfriend working the gears, or squirming beneath him while your body intertwined with his, you had at least _some_ idea how to properly accelerate.

However, to attempt to make the drive all the way back to his apartment in the town where the both of you were pursuing your respective college education was far beyond your comfort.

Especially when your feet were aching from the heels you had worn the entire night.

And since your boyfriend was still much too intoxicated to drive back, where else could you go but _here_?

Your hands lingered on the steering wheel for a moment before you sighed and shut off the ignition.

Sökkvabekkr.

A popular tattoo and piercing studio amongst body art enthusiasts, hipsters, and college freshmen eager to feel a little more adult and rebellious.

You glanced over to the passenger’s seat, where your boyfriend was still curled up to himself somewhat as he slept off his inebriation.

The name for the studio was drawn from when the owner spent a couple years in Sweden while roaming around the world as a vagabond.

There was a flutter in your heart as you exited the car and approached the entrance, the ‘Closed’ sign on the tinted glass door meaning nothing to you.

Both you and your boyfriend were on familiar terms with the owner.

You didn’t even have to raise your hand to knock. The door opened as you stood in the entryway.

Your eyes, so used to easily gazing right into your boyfriend’s ocean blue ones, were immediately drawn upwards to peer into a muted crimson.

The owner of Sökkvabekkr.

LÍf, the older brother of your boyfriend, Alfonse.

So tall, like that of a looming shadow. A somewhat gaunt, but chiseled and handsome face. Etches of obsidian, indigo, and neon blue of his most complex tattoo decorating his thick muscled arms: a full skeleton that started from his neck before branching down. An amusing thing of note, as despite his current standing with the rest of the family, he had yet to tattoo his face for the sake of his and Alfonse’s mother, Henriette.

But here he stood before you--the exact opposite of your boyfriend.

Alfonse’s athletic build had years of being captain of the football team to thank. Though, Sharena--his and LÍf’s little sister--often teased that the reason Alfonse still had a baby face was because he was your “baby.”

By contrast, despite a diet of hearty Swedish meals, liquor, and cigarettes, LÍf managed to stay fit during his travels, whether playing roadie to his rocker friends or lugging around his tattoo and piercing equipment to set up shop temporarily.

He had a striking presence, both in appearance and personality. In reviews left of Sökkvabekkr, for every praise of LÍf’s incredible work was often paired with mentions of feeling intimidated by him.

And yet, you stayed in place willingly, staring up towards him as you prepared to offer a greeting.

However, before your lips could even part, LÍf let out a scoff while leaning against the entrance door. “Let me guess--he didn’t win MVP and started drowning his perfectionism in booze.”

His lack of a greeting took you slightly off-guard, but it was something to be expected. Your lips curling into a pout, you defended with “He was trying to keep up with all the glasses of champagne he had to share with the school dean and faculty.”

“Couldn’t ever be me,” LÍf sighed with a noticeable grimace. Peering out to the parking lot, he glanced over to his brother’s car before his gaze returned to yours. “Well, you need him inside or what?”

Your features softened as you nodded, “Please--”

The tenderness in your voice had LÍf feeling hollow.

”--I felt so bad that he had to deal with all my driving,” you confessed as you turned your head towards the car, a sense of guilt rising from the thought of making your boyfriend feel even worse in his current state.

LÍf strode on ahead with the huff of your name. “You should know at this point that this guy’s a sucker for you. Whatever you wanna throw at him, he’ll take it.”

It was faint, but you could hear it.

The slight sneer to his words.

You gulped to yourself.

Upon opening the passenger door and retrieving his younger brother, LÍf hoisted Alfonse up and against his shoulder with deceptive ease, the latter mumbling something incoherently while stumbling over his feet. “Tch--he always was a lightweight,” he sighed out loud while leading him back towards the shop entrance.

With you keeping the front door open, LÍf brought Alfonse inside. Despite having to deal with his brother’s drunken state with a few stops and trips along the way, he was still able to drag him over to and lay him upon one of the leather couches in the waiting area.

At the same time, you texted Sharena of your current situation. Being the host to the international students from Nifl, she was currently dropping them off at the airport so they could return home for spring break. Given the time it would take to drive back, she texted in response that it would be better to either wait until Alfonse sobered up to drive, or at worst to wait for Anna--the campus treasurer--to come pick you both up once she finished with takedown of the gala.

Your eyes shifted up from your phone to LÍf, whose back was towards you while he adjusted Alfonse to keep him curled snugly atop the couch.

After a moment’s thought, you typed:

_I’ll give Alfonse a couple hours. If not, I’ll hit up Anna_

Sharena responded shortly after.

_**Sounds good!!!! ^o^** _

**_Btw ask LÍf why he didn’t show up to the gala smh!!! >:p_ **

You already had an answer in mind but you couldn’t even begin to think of letting Sharena know.

Instead, as you heard Alfonse’s soft snores fill the room, you asked, “How was business today?”

“Slow.” Once satisfied with Alfonse’s sleeping position, LÍf turned towards you as one shoulder lifted in a shrug. “Not many people are looking to get inked on a random Wednesday night.”

Gesturing back to Alfonse, he added, “Plus the usual frat boys and sorority girls that come by here to make regrets were at that gala.”

You cracked a sheepish smile. “Then you should have come to the reception--”

“Don’t even start,” LÍf interjected with the call of your name, his eyes narrowing as he caught sight of your fingertips smoothing out the hem of your dress by your mid-thigh.

Tension snatched hold of your body, its grip becoming like that of steel while he stepped towards you as he continued to speak, years of bitter weariness evident In every word as old wounds reopened.

“No one wants to see the failure who threw a cushy future away because he was sick of the bullshit path that his old man railroaded him onto.”

Your recent text message flashed in your mind. “Sharena though--”

LÍf shook his head. “Sharena wants to see everyone.”

You wondered whether it was wise to bring this up. But with LÍf already at this point, gazing and talking to you as he was, now standing right before your very eyes, the more daring side of you won out. “Well, Alfonse would have wanted his brother there--”

“Alfonse for sure doesn’t want to see the brother who’s fucking his girl.”

Long, calloused fingers seized your chin while dark crimson eyes stared directly into your eyes, the man before you speaking at a guttural low. “Now, enough with the bullshit and show me the real reason why you came here tonight.”

Your breath hitched as your bold stand was reduced to no more than a weakened wilt.

You knew the answer.

It was the same response that would have clarified Sharena’s question.

But you couldn’t bring yourself to admit it.

Especially with Alfonse in the room, sleeping or not.

LÍf’s thumb moved from along your jaw up to your lips, pressing down upon them lightly as he taunted, “What’s wrong? You were so talkative earlier.” You were soon encased within his shadow as he leaned forward, slowly eliminating the distance between your face and his.

“Do I gotta give you what you want for you to speak up?”

Your jaw was released but your body became instantly caged within his arms as his lips slammed onto your mouth, kissing you with a ferocious need that would take much to be sated. A vicious passion so unlike the heartfelt tenderness that you were spoiled with by your boyfriend.

LÍf drew you close against him, not a bit of hesitation in his touch while his hands reached to grab and grope your ass. Feeling the rich material of a dress that he just knew was picked out for you by his brother had his fingers immediately yanking up at the hem.

One hand latched onto your hip, keeping you still as he ground his pelvis against yours. Upon breaking away from your kiss, he watched your flushed reaction as you attempted to catch your breath, airy whimpers escaping your mouth upon feeling his cock begin to harden through his jeans. Savoring the sight, he grunted out, “The old man made sure his kids were set for life so as long as they studied to take after the company.”

His other hand tugged the front of your dress roughly downwards, watching as your breasts spilled free. Though he was certain that if he poked his head in the backseat of Alfonse’s car that he would find your discarded bra, he was much too preoccupied with burying his face into your chest. In-between suckles of your nipples and fondling the supple flesh, he continued, “A taxi ride from the gala back to your place is nothing. Hell, you could’ve even just booked a decent hotel room, but--”

Your knees nearly buckled as he pressed his palm between your thighs without warning, right against the dampening material of your panties. With an admonishing hiss, he taunted, “--here you are again.”

You had something to say in pitiful defense, but the near ecstatic cry of relief as his thumb nudged your panties aside so he could sink two long fingers inside your core demolished any foundation to stand upon. Horror settled into your eyes as you tensed around him. “L-LÍf! Alfonse will wake up--”

The hand that was once kneading your breasts immediately removed itself to slap at your ass, earning a startled yelp.

You knew better than to try and have a conscience at this point, let alone bring up _that_ name.

As he watched you writhe from the expert curl of his fingers in tandem to his palm pressing down onto your clit, he taunted, “Hmph, why do you sound so worried? Most likely he’ll just lock you up and never let you out of his sight.” He shifted the both of you around as he motioned over to his brother with the tilt of his head--though he knew you were too ashamed ( _or too entranced?_ ) to look away from him. “That boy loves you too much.”

While he continued to leave you trembling and reliant on his sturdy frame for support, his lips fell by your ear as he teased, “At least you’ll never have to worry about working. Being a pretty little housewife suits you.”

A trail of kisses traveled along the side of your neck before the sharp pain of teeth brutally digging into the fragile skin caused you to let out an involuntary, hissed whimper.

“You’re definitely cheating like one.”

LÍf would leave it to you on covering that mark up.

You could look aghast and sound mortified all you wanted.

Reluctant as you made yourself seem, you were still clenching around his fingers as you struggled to keep quiet during the orgasm that rushed forth from his rough treatment.

He wasn’t the one forcing you to kneel before him and remove his belt with reverence. That look split between adoration and need upon seeing his thick, heavy cock was one of genuine bliss, the drag of your tongue from the tip down to his balls bringing you sincere fulfillment.

A breakaway from the rigidly perfect future that you were set to share with Alfonse. His love and devotion for you stayed in place, but his presence was drifting ever more as he prepared to take on the path that had been carved before him.

The very one that LÍf had abandoned long ago.

It was stupid for you to stray.

Even stupider for LÍf to betray his own flesh and blood.

But this was the one time when LÍf felt he had everything he truly desired out of this existence in his grasp.

Even here, as he laid you atop the coffee table right in front of where Alfonse was sleeping, his cock sheathed inside of your core all the way to the hilt, filling you to the brim before pounding away. Amidst the hearty slaps of his balls against your ass and the shrieks you tried so hard to keep at bay, his brother remained asleep, innocent face soft in ignorant unconsciousness.

It was either moan for LÍf or stay quiet for Alfonse.

And with your eyes right on LÍf, there was absolutely nothing that could keep him from stopping at this point.

Yet even so, in contrast to his usual way of going about brutally seizing what he wanted, there was still something that nagged at his mind that he couldn’t keep to himself. Whether as Alfonse’s older brother or someone who just wanted to make sure you were happy in the days to come, LÍf breathed out your name as he looked into your eyes. “You do know you’re gonna have to choose eventually.”

Pleasured as you were, LÍf’s words rang distinctly in your heart. Vehemently, you shook your head--yet another decision you wished to never have to settle upon. “But I want you both! I love you both!”

It was now LÍf whose breath caught in his throat.

Despite sounding so breathless, despite looking so flushed with pleasure, he could see and hear that you were being genuine.

And that had him scooping you into his arms as he hissed out, “You’re so fucking greedy--!” He drilled every word into you with the hearty slams of his cock before his pace abruptly stuttered, spilling his hot seed inside your core.

As much as LÍf wanted you to take a hard look to the future, he would be lying if he said that he didn’t want your gaze on him to linger for a bit longer.

From when you first confided in him your worries about being the right fit for Alfonse’s future to now, always he would give you what you wanted, never finding the heart to turn you down.

For every goodbye he had to share with you, his door, his bed, and his arms were always open to welcome you back against his better judgment.

And as he helped Alfonse into the backseat of his car as an overly caffeinated Anna hopped out of a taxi with a massive energy drink can in her hand while gushing on about how much money was fundraised during the gala, sure enough he saw your bra hidden in the darkness of the floor.

It was nearing 3 AM as LÍf brought a cigarette to his lips, lighting it as he watched Anna drive you away in Alfonse’s car.

For a moment, he could see your silhouette in the backseat of the car.

For a moment, he could see you gaze turn back towards him.

Until your eyes shifted down to where your boyfriend’s head rested on your lap.

You didn’t feel worthy of being in this position, but as Alfonse snuggled closer towards you with a drunken, affectionate whine, you knew you had to put him at ease by gently stroking his cheek.

Alfonse let out a dreamy murmur as he nuzzled against your hand.

LÍf’s lips tingled as his fingertips pressed onto them in hopes of replicating your mouth.

For a little longer, you would continue to be greedy.


End file.
